Canterlot High meets Balto and Auradon Part Two
by jsheehy
Summary: Previously in part one, Principal Cinch had just turned into Maleficent and all the worlds were turning into one and it's up to Shining and Balto and their friends to save their worlds from turning into one and will they win or will they fail?...find out in Part Two.


Canterlot High meets Balto and Auradon

Part Two

Previously in Part One, Canterlot High were going to celebrate the Friendship Games with Crystal Prep. Then, Balto, Boris and Muk and Luk and Mal and Evie appeared in Canterlot High. Then, when the friendship games began and the mean Principal Cinch turned into the most Evilest Vilans in the whole of history. Maleficent.

Chapter One

The mane six and all of Canterlot High were shocked to see Cinch turn into Maleficent but Mal was the most shocked of all. Mmm mm mom? She spluttered. Oh don't be so stupid Mal, I'm not the Maleficent from your world. I'm the Maleficent from this world, she smirked. Tell us everything demanded Dark Heart. Oh yes, two months ago, when I was going down to the shop. I saw a glow in the sky. And I saw 4 sea monsters she said. Shining then knew she was talking about the battle of the bands. Then I realised that magic was real but I needed to prove it. So when the magic incident happened I began reading about it, then I heard a voice in my head and would you believe it? It was the Maleficent from Auradon. Somehow she found a way to connect into my head, she said that she would give me some of her power and use a special kind of magic to teleport to other worlds. So that explains why portals are popping all over the place, said Balto. However, in order for me to go into other worlds. I had to get 3 items from 3 worlds. The dog's world, Mal's world and Yours I believe, she said pointing at Shining. But you only got 2 items, you don't even know where the third item is, said Shining. Oh the third item is right here, said Maleficent. Then, the red pendant that Shining had went into Maleficent's hand. Now I have the 3 items to take over all of the worlds, she said. Then the 3 items floated into the air, then they formed into a green ball. Then it began shooting portals from Nome and Auradon. And I think it's about time you all should go, said Maleficent as she placed a portal underneath Shining and his friends. All of the friends were at the swirly blue portal. THIS IS SO FUN! Shouted Pinkie Pie. Then, the pals found themselves at Auradon. They all saw Auradon with bits of the buildings from Nome coming into Auradon. I should have seen this said Mal. What do you mean said Evie? If the world's were beginning to collide then the worlds would begin to alter she said. Wait? What do you mean alter? Said Sunset Shimmer. Well the gravity could go all weird and bits of land could fly in the air and all sorts of strange things you can't explain. Shining, where did you get that red pendant, shouted twilight angrily. I don't know, I found it in my pocket the other day he said. It was my fault actually said Dark Heart. What do you mean said Shining? I placed the red pendant in your pocket, he sighed. So that explains everything said Shining. I should have destroyed it if I knew this was going to happen said Dark Heart. None of that matters right now, the point is what are we going to do about all this said Balto. I've got an idea said Dark Heart.

Chapter 2

Ok so your plan is to get all of the students here and all the people from Nome so you can fight off the villans so we can make a distraction to get to Maleficent said Evie. Yes, that's my plan said Dark Heart. I don't want to spoil anything but...HOW ON EARTH ARE WE GOING TO GET EVERYONE TO FIGHT screamed Adagio. Well I got an idea, then Shining Armour got on to the roof and had a microphone. HEY EVERYONE, he said in the microphone. Everyone stopped running and looked at him. I know you're all pretty scared and you don't know what to do said shining. Everyone looked at him curiously, but I know deep down in your heart you're all brave and even though you don't have magic, you still have weapons. So everyone, we need to fight back against the evil maleficent and her wicked Villans, everyone cheered as he said that speech. I like the way you said that speech said Dark Heart, thank you said Shining. He knew that everyone was ready to fight back. So Shining how are we going to get to Canterlot High, said Balto. Easy we'll just use the portals he said. Then Shining and all the others went through the portal to nome. Nome was in chaos. The Evie saw someone farmiliar, it was the evil queen, her mom. Mom, sputtered Evie. Oh if it isn't my little Evie the girl who chose good instead of bad, said the evil queen. Then the evil queen got all her henchmen to attack Shining and all the others. Look out! Said rainbow dash. Mal punched a man with an eye patch in the face. Thank you Mal, said Rainbow Dash. You're welcome, said Mal. Then, Evie pointed out the portal to Canterlot. This way, come on, said Adagio. Then all the others went through the portal to Canterlot. It was all in chaos with bits of Nome and Auradon in it. Luckily they had an army of their own to fight off the villains. We have to get to Maleficent or all of the worlds will become one, said Dark Heart. So when they went to the field they saw Maleficent and...Maleficent? That must be your Maleficent, your mom, said Flash as he was talking to Mal. Mal walked up to the two maleficents and stared at her mom. MOM stop this, shouted Mal. Then Maleficent from Auradon looked at her daughter, well Hello Mal, miss me, she said evily. Mom you have to stop this, said Mal. Oh do you think it would be as easy just to say stop to me, she said. Well you're wrong. We have more power in this world and any other world, nothing can stop us said the other maleficent. Then, Mal closed her eyes and then her eyes turned Green. Oh do you seriously want to play that game with me again, then let's play, said Maleficent from Auradon. Mal and Maleficent were staring at each other with their eyes green. Mal was just about to close her eyes when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Twilight. Sometimes you need a friend to help you out said Twilight happily. Mal looked at her and smiled. Then the others joined in and they stared at Maleficent. NO, NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING, shouted the two Maleficents. And I think it's about time that one of you naughty women should go back to where you belong, said a familiar voice. It was the fairy godmother. Then the fairy god mother grabbed her wand and said three magical words. Bibbidie, bobbitie, boo, she said. Then, the maleficent from Auradon went swirling through the portal. Then some of the buildings from Nome and Auradon started getting sucked through the portals as they were going to reform. Then the portals vanished immediately except one in particular. Fairy godmother where does the last one lead? Asked Evie. Well Home of course said the fairy god mother.

Chapter 3

So fairy godmother, will we ever see each other again said Twilight. Yes ye will see each other again when the time is right she said happily. And will Maleficent come back and do her evil plot again asked Pinkie Pie. Well she might return but if she does I might have to send three crystals over to three worlds, said the fairy godmother. Can we do that now I mean, asked Shining. Yes you can use the crystals right now if you wish, she said. Then she held out three crystals that were round and beautiful. What do we do with them asked Shining. You throw them into the portal and they will go to the specific world that they are destined to go, she said. So shining through them in the portal and in a flash of light the crystals disappeared. Now they'll go to the worlds and maybe they'll go and get help if we need to, she said as she went through the portal. Balto, Mal, I wanted to give you these said Sunset Shimmer as she handed them braclets. Are those friendship bracelets, she asked. Yes and as long as you have them we'll be best friends forever. Mal smiled at her and gave her a hug. Thank you, she said. So then Mal and Evie and Balto and Boris and Muk and Luk went through the portal. Then, the portal closed. Okay, so what do we do now asked Shining as he was talking to Principal Celestia. Well for starters Principal needs to go to the hospital to calm down after what she saw. She said as she was looking at Principal Cinch with a towel around her body shaking. Will she ever be the same? Asked the crystal prep student. Oh she'll be back to her normal self in no time said Vice Principal Luna. And second of all I think it's fair that we announce ourselves all winners said Principal Celestia happily. Think All of the students cheered. Later on, Shining was walking with Dark Heart. I guess that's one way to finish the friendship games said Dark Heart happily. Ya, even though there was a mad portal pop ups and led to other worlds, said Shining. Shining, do you think you can give me another chance about trusting me? Asked Dark Heart. Of course I can give you another chance, you're my friend, he said. Come on Shining will we go to the Park asked Flash. Yes Flash, we can, said shining happily

Hi guys its me jsheehy i just want to say that im planning 4 more sequels coming to fanfic this year and they are

Kung fu panda and the magic staff

Paw patrol and the equestrian pony

Alpha and omega and the flying wolf

And finally

Mlp meets balto and paw patrol and alpha and omega and kung fu panda

Mlp is the main story so remember this

Love your friends like they love you

The end...or is it


End file.
